


Lost Girl

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Mentions of kidnapping, Mentions of past abuse, Reader Insert, Self Loathing, mentions of past sexual abuse, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: One shot, completeDean and Sam meet a young girl who was taken as a sex slave for another hunter. She learns to trust and love, but doubts herself after an incident with Demon Dean





	Lost Girl

 

## Lost Girl

 

 **** ****She sat at the table, barely listening, sipping her water. Roger was going on about the hunt in Maine. She’d heard the story a million times and it changed every single time. Part of her wanted to speak up and tell these two men that Roger had been knocked out and that Annie had actually killed the werewolf.

She wouldn’t though. If she spoke at all, Roger would be furious.

The younger of the two men, who also happened to be the taller of the two, looked in her direction. “Do you hunt, (Y/N)?”

“No,” She shook her head. “Annie was teaching me. Before…”

Sam Winchester nodded. His brother, Dean, looked at Roger. (Y/N) saw that it wasn’t the look most hunters gave him. Many would stop him, ask him to bring (Y/N) along and then try and buy a night with her. Dean Winchester didn’t have that look.

“Annie thought a lot of (Y/N).” Dean said. “She hated Chris.”

Roger’s eyes narrowed. “Chris was a mean son of a bitch.”

 _So are you._  (Y/N) thought to herself.

“Look, we going to take this vamp nest together or not?” Sam asked. “If not, you may as well leave town…”

“We can go in together.” Roger wouldn’t miss a chance to hunt with the Winchesters. Roger thought he was one of the best. (Y/N) was worried about what would happen after the hunt. He’d get drunk, as usual, and beat her up, as usual. That was the most likely scenario. He couldn’t get a boner anymore so he beat her.

Dean looked at her. “She’ll be safe in town.”

“Nah, she sits in the car.” Roger said.

Sam shook his head. “We don’t take civilians…”

“She ain’t no damn civilian. She ain’t nothing but some dumb ass girl Larry picked up after her parents got themselves killed by a demon.” (Y/N) dared bring her eyes up to glare at him. He noticed. “Little bitch never learned her place. Annie’s fault. Annie took her when Chris died and put some crazy ideas in this girl’s head.”

Dean stood up and threw some money down. His eyes looked at Roger with absolute disgust. “She stays in town or you don’t hunt with us.”

“Fine. Go back to the room. It’s twenty two.” He threw something at her. “Don’t lose that key!”

She rushed away. (Y/N) wondered how long she’d have by herself. She knew they probably wouldn’t be gone too long. He was with the Winchesters after all.

She decided to straighten up the room for Roger. He wouldn’t notice that it was clean. He’d only notice that it wasn’t if she choose to take advantage of the time he was gone.

She packed her bag and made sure she left clothes out to wear the next day. She did the same for Roger just as she heard a knock. She knew it wasn’t him. He’d bang on the door.

Slowly, she opened it and saw the Winchesters looking at her.

“(Y/N), can we come in?” Dean asked. “It’s okay if you don’t want us to…”

She opened the door. Was this a trick? Did Roger sell her to both brothers for the night?

Sam looked at Dean and started talking. “Look, something went wrong on the hunt. Roger…he didn’t make it.”

“He…didn’t?” (Y/N)’s (Y/E/C) eyes widened. “He’s dead?” she asked in a whisper.

“I’m sorry. I know…”

“I’m not.” She said honestly. “I just…” She looked up. “I…”

“Look, we know the damn situation and we hate it.” Dean said. She looked at her feet and fought tears.

“Well, I do too. It’s just been this way since I was fifteen. Annie…she was going to take me away from it but she left me with a friend of hers….”

“We looked for you.” Sam said. “We put Annie to rest and she asked us to find you.”

“No one wanted us to.” Dean said. “We’ve had people looking for you for a very long time.”

(Y/N) looked down. “So I’m going with you?” she asked.

“Only if you want to.” Dean told her. “It’s not going to the same. You’re not going to be dragged around from hunt to hunt. You’ll go back to our home, you’ll have your own space. You can stay there and get yourself on your feet…”

“What do you expect from me?” She asked.

Sam shook his head. “Nothing.”

“You aren’t a whore, (Y/N).” Dean said. “They had no right to treat you….”

“Dean, calm down.” Sam saw your eyes.

Dean nodded. “I’ll pack up the car. Help her get her things.”

“I didn’t mean to make him angry.”

Sam looked at her. “You didn’t. He isn’t angry at you. He’s angry at all the people who have hurt you. Annie loved you like you were her daughter. She wanted to protect you.”

“She was so wonderful.” (Y/N) remembers. “She was fond of you two.”

Sam nodded. “We liked Annie a lot too.”

She grabbed her bag and then looked at Roger’s things. “We don’t need his clothes, but he’s got money, guns…”

Sam nodded. “I’ll take care of that. Dean’s probably by the car. The Impala…”

She walked outside and saw Dean leaning against the car, talking on his cell phone. He saw her and gave a small smile and a nod. As (Y/N) got closer, you hear him say, “That’s my girl! Thanks, Charlie!”

He hung up and his smile grew. “Our friend Charlie is meeting us at home. She’s going to bring some things for you.”

“Really?” (Y/N) looked surprised. “Why?”

Dean opened the door for her. “You deserve better than what you’ve had, (Y/N).”

The next few days were like nothing she could have ever imagined. Dean and Sam explained on the way to Kansas that they lived in a bunker built by a secret society their grandfather had belonged to.   Dean said that Charlie was already working on getting one of the rooms ready and that she’d take her shopping for more clothes after she had a chance to settle in and rest.

Charlie was nothing like (Y/N) imagined. She was warm and welcoming, declaring (Y/N) her new BFF. Dean and Sam had smiled at each other and let Charlie show her around. She was surprised when she saw the room Charlie had put together for her.

“But I…”

“You don’t like it?” Charlie’s face fell.

“I love it!” (Y/N) looked around with a huge smile. “I haven’t had a room since I was fifteen. Hell, most of the time, I sleep on the floor.”

Charlie didn’t know much about her, but Dean had said she’d had a rough ten years. “That’s over now. You’re one of us, Kiddo. We look out for each other.”

“Thanks, Charlie.” She saw the two doors. “What’s that?”

“I gave you the only room with a private bathroom.” Charlie said. “There’s two halls of bedrooms. The boys are in the other one. My room is a few doors down. I thought that maybe you’d appreciate the privacy.”

(Y/N) hugged Charlie. “Thank you! Thank you so much.” She let tears fall and Charlie hugged her,  soothing her hair and letting her cry. (Y/N) finally pulled away and wiped her eyes. “My life has kind of sucked. Except when I was with Annie, but she died.”

“I’m sorry.” Charlie told her. “I don’t know what happened, but if you ever want to talk, I’m here. If I’m not here, I’m on the phone. If I don’t answer, you’ve got Sam and Dean.”

“I don’t know if I could talk to them about this.” (Y/N) confessed. “They know…”

“I think that’s why they want to help you.” Charlie tells her. “Take a shower. I’ll run to town for some grub.

The next day, Charlie took her shopping for some more clothes. The day after that, Sam showed her the Men of Letters library. The next day, Dean taught her how to shoot. He was patient with her, careful not to touch her more than necessary, and he encouraged her.

“That’s my girl!” He wanted to fist bump. She giggled and obliged. “That was awesome!”

“Thanks, Dean.” She’d been nervous. She hadn’t wanted to mess up.

“You hit the bulls eyes after two hours of picking a gun up for the first time. You’re still really tense, but I think you’ll feel more comfortable over time. At least I know if we have to leave, you’ll be able to handle a gun if you need to.”

“Leave?”

“We aren’t going anywhere anytime soon, (Y/N/N),” He promised. “I told Sam we needed to give it a month. We need a break.” He told her.

(Y/N) become more comfortable in her new home. The Winchesters both took time to teach her as much as they could. Sam encouraged her to enroll in a class for her GED. Dean taught her how to do basic maintenance on cars. Sam helped her when she struggled with an assignment for her class. Dean surprised her with her favorite food when she had a good or bad day.

She was part of their family. When Charlie left with Dorothy to go to Oz, she cried. Sam and Dean told her not to worry. Charlie would come back.

She suffered their loses also. Kevin had been her friend. He was the first friend she’d made who knew nothing about her past with other hunters. He treated her with respect and her heart broke when he was killed.

That was the first time she’d even thought about the way she once was. She knew Dean was devastated and she didn’t know how to help him. She went to his room one night. They were alone in the bunker. Gadreel had taken control of Sam and Dean was leaving in the morning to go and find him.

(Y/N) slowly went into Dean’s room and bit her lip as she slowly moved on top of him. Her lips gently kissed his neck, his stubble, and as his eyes opened, she moved to his lips.

He was shocked and pulled away.

“What are you doing?”

“I just want to make you feel better, Dean. You’ve done so much for me….”

His heart broke looking into her (Y/E/C) eyes. “No, Princess, not like this. You aren’t this girl anymore.”

“But I….”

Dean shook his head. “Sweetheart, I…..”

“I know you look at me.” She challenged him. “Dean, I know…”

“Damn it, I do, but we aren’t going there.” He said. “(Y/N), you’ve grown up so much, you’ve changed…”

“So because of that I can’t have sex with a man I care about?”

Dean was sitting up by then. “You deserve to be wined and dined…or at least have me carry your tray,” He winked.

She laughed. “Dean…”

“When all this is over, when Metatron is dead, we’ll talk.” He promised.

Instead, Metatron didn’t die.

Dean died.

She felt sick to her stomach. Sam knew about their conversation. He knew that Dean had planned to try and show (Y/N) how she deserved to be treated.

“Come on,” Sam pulled her out of the room. “We’re summoning Crowley.”

Crowley came, for Dean. A few days later, he showed up for (Y/N).

“Dean’s asking for you, Love.” Crowley said. “I…I don’t like this but if it will make him happy….”

(Y/N) went with the King of Hell and was handed over to Dean. A demon. Her heart shattered when she saw the way he looked at her.

“Let’s go,” He pulled her upstairs into a room and kissed her. “For two years, I couldn’t touch you. I wasn’t suppose to look at you and have some of the thoughts I had. Now, it doesn’t matter. You’re mine.”

She froze. No one had said that to her in a long time. She felt tears sting her eyes as he ripped her shirt over her head and pinned her against the wall. She closed her eyes. She could pretend it was her Dean. Her savior.

“Open your eyes, Princess.” He said. She slowly did what she was told. “You look upset.”

“I want Dean. My Dean.”

“I am your Dean.” He said. “A more improved model.”

“No, my Dean wouldn’t be scaring me like this.”

He looked at her. “You want this, (Y/N).” He kissed her. Her body reacted. She opened her eyes and saw the green eyes she fell in love with.

“Dean?”

“Right here, Baby,” He told her. He ripped her panties under the skirt and began grinding himself into her hot, wet, mound. “Damn, you want me.”

“Dean, I love you.”

“I know you do,” He kissed her again. He got his jeans off and she saw his large, hard cock. He pumped himself a few times with his own hand then pulled her closer. “You’re mine, (Y/N)….”

“No!” She pushed him away. “No, Dean. I can’t! Not like this.”

“You aren’t serious.”

“I am,” She fought the tears. “Cas! If you can hear me, I need you!”

Cas appeared and grabbed her. Next thing she saw, she was in her room.

“(Y/N)?” Cas looked at her. “You were with Dean?”

She nodded. “I have to pack. I have to leave.”

Cas found Sam who rushed to her. She was crumbled on the floor, crying. She told Sam everything and he took a deep breath.

“He’s not himself. You know that.” Sam said. “Dean isn’t himself.”

“I can’t…I can’t…” She was shaking. “I don’t want to be that girl again.”

Sam looked into her eyes. “You aren’t!”

“I would have…I could have…” She squeezed her eyes shut. “I love Dean. The real Dean. I thought at first it was a crush. I thought that maybe it was because he saved me, but you saved me too.”

“He cares about you,” Sam told her. “He will be himself again, I promise.”

Sam convinced her to stay. She kept to herself. (Y/N) knew he’d bring Dean home one day and she didn’t know if she could face him.

She did though.

(Y/N) was there when Dean become human again. He looked at her,his eyes filled with pain, regret, and tears.

“I’m sorry.” He told her. “I’m so sorry.”

She turned and ran away. She couldn’t look at him.

She knew the truth.

Dean had been a demon, true, but his words, his actions, had to come from somewhere deeper. Darker. (Y/N) knew they’d been there all along. He was no different than the other men she’d had in her life.

Dean Winchester saw her as nothing but a whore.

She left. She had no where to go, no money….She knew she couldn’t stay. The voices in her head were arguing. Some screaming at her to go back and talk to the Winchesters. Some telling her to keep driving and make a new life for herself. She had the skills now. (Y/N) could find a job, rent a little apartment…

_Whore…_

_Slut…._

_You ain’t worth a damn….._

_(Y/N), my name is Annie and I want to take you away from this. You deserve better._

_Whore…_

_Slut…._

_Good job! You’ll be shooting like an expert in no time!_

_Whore…._

_Slut…_

_This paper is amazing. I knew you could do it, (Y/N)!_

_Whore…_

_Slut…._

She parked the car and sat for a few minutes. Taking a few deep breaths, she settled herself and made her decision. It was her life. It was time she took charge and made the most of it.


End file.
